battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pure Land (Merciless)
The Pure Land is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against Black Okame. It has no known schedule and is unlocked after clearing River Acheron. When clearing this stage, the player has a chance to unlock Medusa Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *Black Okame spawns as the boss after 3.3 seconds100f. *After 13.3 seconds400f, Doge Dark starts spawning every 29.3~32 seconds880~990f. *After 26.7 seconds800f, 5 Gory Blacks and 3 Ginger Snaches spawn every 58.7~60 seconds1760~1800f and 5.3~8 seconds160~240f, respectively. *After 86.7 seconds2600f, 3 more Doge Darks spawn, delay 2~4 seconds. *After 146.7 seconds4400f, 3 more Ginger Snaches spawn, delay 1~3.3 seconds30~100f. *After 193.3 seconds5800f, 3 more Doge Darks spawn, delay 3.3~6 seconds100~180f. *After 253.3 seconds7600f, 3 more Ginger Snaches spawn, delay 6.7~9.3 seconds200~280f. Strategies The name of this game is stalling and burst damage. With that 100% Knockback, Okame will have no problem pushing through nearly any unit that stands in its path. Short-ranged, slow attackers are not recommend for the boss, since they'll most likely be beaten into submission with that 800 Omnistrike. Rushdown untis such as Bullet Train, Fishman, Awakened Bahamut , and Power Cutter are recommened to slowly chip away at Okame's health. With their high speed, they will also force Okame to stand still, which is important if your strategy is based on stalling Okame. Extra long range units like Cyberpunk or Assassinlan Pasalan can also be used for extra damage and effects whilst at a safe distance. If used at the right time, units like PaiPai or Musashi Miyamoto can also have great effect,especially the latter, who can almost solo the stage. Keep in mind that the peons that are periodically sent throughout the level. They will have no problem ripping away at your units and tearing a hole in your plan. Units like Pizza Cat and Dual Islands can help negate this issue. Don't underestimate your other units as well; Fishman can pull their weight as well. If you absolutely must, try to stack them and kill them all with Awakened Bahamut. Don't rely on this too much, as you may end up wasting time trying to get the enemies to sync, when you could just take them out normally. Stall with Manic Eraser and Roe, keep Okame at bay, be wary of peons, and (hopefully) you'll be able to wear him down enough to deliver the killing blow. (Breakerblast does wonders here). 'Strategy 1 (Uberless, no Talents)' Recommended lineup: ' did nothing, replace him with an Uber Rare. [[Weightlifter Cat (Super Rare Cat)|'Pizza Cat']] had Talents, but they were not needed.]] Bullet Train Cat, Pizza Cat and Power Cutter Cat should be as high-level as possible. Do not replace Pizza with other anti-Blacks unless you have no choice. Roe Cat is fine at level 30. ''Keep in mind that this stage is a single boss with periodic and sparce waves of enemies, therefore, as long as you have a way to not let Okame advance despite the other enemies, you will eventually kill it. Battle: Start with Cutter for free damage, then let the first Doge Dark get closer and defeat him with Bullet Train, then start summoning Erasers. The second step is to summon Cyberpunk and start "spamming" Roes for the rest of the fight. The general idea is that the Roes will stop Okame, Cutter will damage it, Pizza will clear the peons after the defense line breaks, Cyberpunk will limit the pushback and the Breakerblast Cannon will reposition Okame further back after Pizza kills the peons and the defense line is restored. Your Cyberpunks will die, but you should be able to respawn them often enough to keep up with Okame. Rince and repeat 'till you win! You may not win, in that case, try again while being more careful about this: Always spam Roes. Spam Manic Erasers and Pizza only when peons are coming/present. Save Bullet Train for Doge Darks or Ginger Snaches when no Gory Black is around. Save Cutter for Okame or panic situations. Ramen is there for Combos only. Do not use Jamiera. Add a sniper cat or give talents/levels to your units if it's still out of your reach. Trivia *Prior to version 9.1, this was the only Advent Stage without a No Continues restriction. Gallery Torment.jpg Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01217.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages